Halloween (2013)
The first Halloween event was in 2013. It was also Mycena Cave's first event and featured a focus on users artistic skills. Users created either written works or art pieces that would later be compiled and used to flesh out the canon story of Mycena Cave. Along with that it added quite a few new items includable equippables and several new pet colorations. There were also two minigames feature in the forums. Premise The Halloween event focused on The Lost, the Ineki and other pets that were carved but did not come back to life. The prompt detailed how Halloween had become a time for paying respects to The Lost, how the Bone Monster came deeper into the cave than usual, and how the spirits seemed to be more lively and active along with the note that the line between life and death seemed to be thinner around this time. Mycenians apparently no longer carve Ineki around this time because they often become Lost. The full prompt is here . Rules/Guidelines Your objective: Contribute creatively, working off of a given prompt (by our lovely writer Prose:D ).Contributions must be set within the backstory and must explore the prompt. They can be by way of written text, digital art or physical art, and so you can: : A) Write a story role playing with a partner or partners, or on your own : B) Collaborate on an artistic storyboard or comic with a partner or partners : C) Create one or more works of art (digital, physical, musical, etc) Cross-medium teams (e.g. producing an illustrated role-play with writers and an artist) are much encouraged! Your setting and storyline must be Canon working off both the backstory and prompt. Your stories must incorporate ineki on your profiles as main characters. You may use NPCs (like the bone monster) and made-up characters as long as they conform to the Canon. Groups can have a maximum of three people per medium. To receive a prize, your contribution must meet minimum participation qualifications by the deadline. Minimum Qualifications: Writing: At least 1500 words per person, a well thought out plot and minimal grammar / spelling errors. Storyboard / Comic: All panels should be individually drawn, have interesting backgrounds as well as characters. Length and complexity should be comparable to the effort of writing a 1500 word story per person. Other artistry: This is harder to define due to the range of possible mediums, so use your best judgement. (In drawn or 3D modeled art, include some form of action in your creation -- have your subject doing something, not just existing) Mini Games Bobbing For Apples "Mushrooms aren't the only food harvested in the Cave; a few cherished apple trees are picked in the fall and the apples are saved for special occasions like this!" Rules Ten apples bob slowly in a bucket full of water. While most of the apples are ordinary, a few are lucky and harbor prizes should you pick it! Pick one apple and post its number in this thread. ---- Soceress' Stew "There are many marks of the sorceress who created the cave. Sadly, time (and large green gooey wads) have erased some of her marks, including her old recipes. Perhaps you can help re-create it?" Rules Cave historians think they have a good idea of what could have been in this particular recipe. Choose four out of the ten ingredients and post them in this thread. At the end of the event, the recipe will be revealed and the closer you are to having the correct recipe, the better the prize! Prizes If you met the minimum qualifications, and thus completed the event, you received: Coats Four coat colors were released for the Halloween 2013 event. They were included in the White Candy Corn Bag as mushrooms. They can also be obtained through a Changingshroom. Items Items were distributed via 3 goodiebags. The goodiebags were the Yellow, Orange, and White with the White being the rarest. The white bag only contained the mushrooms of the newly released coat colors while the other two contained the items. The equippable items that were released were: Chapter 1 This event created Chapter 1 of the story, which can be viewed or listened to here . Halloween (2013) 2013